Fast Food
by Polansk
Summary: Os pilotos resolveram mudar de emprego... sem mais comentários


Fast food  
  
Era uma vez, uma lanchonete com logotipo amarelo...  
  
O dia estava começando e a clientela estava chegando...  
  
Antes que os caixas dormissem, alguém entra e os agita com o som do sino que tem atrás da porta.  
  
*blim blim*  
  
O garoto que entrou, olhava para as ofertas com curiosidade e passou vários minutos nessa posição, para desespero dos caixas...  
  
Ele finalmente se decidiu e foi ao caixa púrpura fazer seu pedido.  
  
Cliente 1: moça... eu vou querer...  
  
A moça se vira e revela o rosto.  
  
Shinji: eu não sou moça! O que deseja?  
  
Cliente 1: er... desculpe... eu quero aquilo ali!  
  
Ele aponta para a foto.  
  
Shinji: aquilo? Tem certeza?  
  
Cliente 1: ahn... acho que sim! Por que?  
  
Shinji: bem...  
  
A atendente no caixa vermelho, ao lado, o interrompe...  
  
Asuka: CALA A BOCA, IMBECIL! Anota logo o pedido dele!  
  
Shinji: desculpa...  
  
Cliente 1: moça... eu vou querer aquilo ali!  
  
Asuka: PEÇA PRA ELE!  
  
Cliente 1: mas ele está demorando.  
  
Asuka: então diga o que você quer!  
  
Cliente 1: eu já disse!  
  
Asuka: ...  
  
Cliente 1: é o número 2!  
  
Asuka: ah ta...  
  
*blim blim* -alguém entra- "olha mãe! Eu quero batatinha!"  
  
Cliente 1: então... não vai fazer o pedido?  
  
Asuka: só quando você me disser o que quer para beber!  
  
Os novos clientes vão para o caixa azul.  
  
Cliente 2: olá...  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Cliente 2: ahn... qual o especial do dia?  
  
Cliente 1: eu não quero nada para beber!  
  
Asuka: QUE ESPÉCIE DE IDIOTA É VOCÊ? beba algo!  
  
Cliente 1: mas eu não quero beber nada!  
  
Asuka: todos bebem algo! Você não pode comer sem beber!  
  
Rei: não sei...  
  
Cliente 2: como não sabe?  
  
Rei: acho que é o 1...  
  
Cliente 2: e o 1 está bom?  
  
Rei: talvez...  
  
Filha da cliente 2: EU QUERO A QUE TEM BATATINHA!  
  
Cliente 2: sim querida... espere eu pedir...  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Cliente 2: bem... vai ser o 1 mesmo!  
  
Rei: ah é?  
  
Cliente 1: você não pode me obrigar a beber!  
  
Asuka: POSSO SIM! NINGUÉM AQUI VAI COMER SEM BEBER!  
  
Cliente 1: pode não! eu quero o número 2 sem nada para beber!  
  
Asuka: bah... tá bom!  
  
Cliente 1: mas sem alface nem cenoura e com um pouco de beterraba! Não esquece de deixar bem no ponto! Ah, bota um pouco de pimenta nas beiradas, mas não bota muito! Só um pouquinho! Bota também dois centímetros cúbicos de mostarda...  
  
Asuka: ...  
  
Cliente 1: não vai mandar fazer?  
  
Asuka: NÃO! se quiser, anote tudo!  
  
O cliente 1 pega um guardanapo.  
  
Rei: seu pedido vai estar pronto em alguns instantes. Por favor, aguarde na mesa...  
  
Cliente 2: obrigada!  
  
*plim plim* - mais alguém chegou – "que fome... acho que poderia comer um boi inteiro!"  
  
Shinji: qual o seu pedido?  
  
Cliente 3: eu quero o número...  
  
Ele vê os olhos vermelhos e profundos de Rei.  
  
Cliente 3: ela! Ei... moça...  
  
Rei: ahn?  
  
Cliente 3: Como é o seu nome? Você sempre trabalhou aqui? a que horas você larga?  
  
Rei: Rei... sim... não sei...  
  
Shinji: você não vai pedir?  
  
Cliente 3: depois... bem, você está com fome, Rei?  
  
Rei: não posso comer durante o serviço!  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Cliente 3: por que não? só dessa vez, vai...  
  
Rei: o chefe não deixa.  
  
Cliente 4: por favor, eu quero um bife acebolado com rodelas de salame!  
  
Shinji: não temos salame...  
  
Asuka: PEÇA LOGO! NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO!  
  
Cliente 1: toma! Já pedi!  
  
Asuka: ÓTIMO!  
  
Asuka pega o papel e tenta ler.  
  
Asuka: ESSA LETRA ESTÁ UMA PORCARIA! EU NÃO VOU MANDAR FAZEREM ISSO!  
  
ela rasga o papel.  
  
Asuka: PREPARA UM PÃO COM MANTEIGA RAPIDINHO!  
  
Cliente 1: eu não quero pão com manteiga!  
  
Asuka: aguarde na sua mesa, por favor...  
  
Cliente 1: tá.. desculpa...  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Cliente 3: seu nome é Rei, certo? Olha... vocês entregam em domicílio?  
  
Rei: não...  
  
Cliente 3: como não? uma lanchonete tão bem conceituada com essa deveria entregar!  
  
Rei: não temos entregadores.  
  
Cliente 3: se você quiser, eu posso ficar com o emprego!  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Cliente 3: o que me diz?  
  
Cliente 5: ANDA LOGO AÍ! EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO!  
  
Cliente 3: vá para outro caixa!  
  
Cliente: 5: NÃO! eu quero esse!  
  
Cliente 3: por que?  
  
Cliente 5: porque aquela ali é muito irritante!  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Asuka: NÃO SOU IRRITANTE!  
  
Hikari: Quem pediu o número 1?  
  
Cliente 2: eu!  
  
a cliente vai pegar a bandeja.  
  
Cliente 4: então me vê um frango empanado.  
  
Shinji: também não temos isso... aqui é uma lanchonete!  
  
Cliente 4: então quero um X-tudo!  
  
Shinji: X-tudo especial ou X-tudo completo?  
  
Cliente 4: qual a diferença?  
  
Shinji: o preço...  
  
Cliente 2: EI! Tem um fio de cabelo no meu lanche!  
  
Cliente 3: Rei... você trabalha aos domingos?  
  
Rei: às vezes..  
  
Cliente 3: nossa! Como é que podem escravizar uma garota tão bonita?  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Cliente 5: eu quero um copo d'água!  
  
Rei: aguarde na mesa, por favor.....  
  
Cliente 3: NÃO FURE FILA! Você tem que me atender primeiro!  
  
Cliente 2: NINGUÉM VEM ME ATENDER NÃO?  
  
Shinji: já decidiu?  
  
Cliente 4: ainda não...  
  
Hikari: OLHA O PÃO COM MANTEIGA!  
  
Cliente 1: é meu!... tem mostarda?  
  
Asuka: pra você não!  
  
Cliente 1: nem maionese?  
  
Asuka: também não!  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Shinji: por favor, decida-se!  
  
Cliente 4: ahn... o especial! Não, não! o completo!  
  
Shinji: e para beber?  
  
Cliente 4: suco de laranja...  
  
Shinji: não tem!  
  
Cliente 4: maracujá!  
  
Shinji: também não tem!  
  
Cliente 4: bah! Então me dá água mesmo!  
  
Shinji: com gás?  
  
Cliente 4: sim...  
  
Shinji: não tem...  
  
Cliente 4: então é sem gás!  
  
Shinji: gelada ou quente?  
  
Cliente 4: tem gelada ou quente?  
  
Shinji: só tem morna...  
  
Cliente 4: então não quero mais comer aqui!  
  
ele vai embora - *plim plim*  
  
Hikari: CACHORRO QUENTE!  
  
Cliente 2: gostaria que vocês fizessem outro para mim...  
  
Asuka: AGUARDE NA FILA!  
  
Cliente 6: er... o que vocês têm de bom?  
  
Asuka: ... nada ...  
  
Cliente 6: nada?  
  
Asuka: POR QUE VOCÊ MESMO NÃO OLHA NO CARDÁPIO?  
  
Hikari: QUEM PEDIU O CACHORRO QUENTE?  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Cliente 5:: meu copo com água vai demorar?  
  
Hikari: só um momentinho, por favor... QUEM DIABOS PEDIU ESSE CACHORRO QUENTE?  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Cliente 3: eu adoro fígado e você?  
  
Rei: não gosto de carne...  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Cliente 9: nossa! está cheio hoje!  
  
Cliente 2: você vai fazer outro pra mim?  
  
Cliente 5: estou com sede!  
  
Cliente 3: ahn... eu posso virar vegetariano se você quiser!  
  
Cliente 1: ISSO NÃO É MANTEIGA! É MARGARINA!  
  
Cliente 6: não sei o que pedir... o que você sugere?  
  
Cliente 7: que sono... e essa fila que não anda...  
  
Cliente 8: alô? Eu estou aqui na... ahn... esqueci o nome! Você vem de que horas?  
  
Cliente 9: acho que não vou esperar não! eu vou embora...  
  
*plim plim*... *kablam*  
  
Cliente 10: VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA?  
  
Cliente 9: SEU IMBECIL! ESPERA EU SAIR PRIMEIRO!  
  
*plim plim*  
  
Clientes 11 e 12: queremos X-egg-tudo-especial-do-dia!  
  
Cliente 3: EI! Não estão vendo que ainda estou fazendo meu pedido?  
  
Cliente 12: cala a boca e não me enche!  
  
Hikari: QUEM PEDIU ÁGUA?  
  
Cliente 5: eu!  
  
Hikari: o cachorro quente é seu também?  
  
Cliente 5: não!... ei! Sai da frente! eu quero passar!  
  
Cliente 11: então passa por cima!  
  
Asuka: CALEM A BOCA!!!!  
  
Todos: ...  
  
Hikari: quem foi o imbecil que pediu cachorro quente?  
  
Clientes: bah... esse lugar é uma porcaria... eu vou embora!  
  
*plim plim plim plim plim*  
  
Rei: ...  
  
Hikari: nem pagaram...  
  
Filha da cliente 2: EU QUERO MINHA MÃEEEEEEEEEEEEE...  
  
Asuka: eu me demito!  
  
Hikari: eu também!  
  
Shinji e Rei: ...  
  
Asuka: E VOCÊ, IDIOTA?  
  
Shinji: er... sim... claro... Rei também?  
  
Rei: não sei...  
  
Asuka: SIM! Ela também!  
  
todos saem e o chefe entra  
  
Chefe Ikari: ... o que houve aqui?  
  
FIM  
  
Notas: essa história pode estar meio confusa, mas não poderia ser diferente!  
  
Fanfic escrito em 16/03/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
